


Pizza

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: You can hide everything - who you are, your hobbies, your interests...but you can't always hide your love. Maybe it was just a soulmate effect, but neither could avoid it.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late fics...I've been in such a bad writer's block that I almost didn't even post this. I'm trying to work on a few things now and hopefully get back into the groove for LSBL. Sorry for the wait, my dudes.

He groaned and held his head. He could hear 80's music in the other room, quiet and yet just loud enough for him to barely hear the words. Red neon lights flickered and creaked outside his window, making his room glow in the soft glow. He felt a body shift next to him and turned to see a naked back stare at him. Ugh, of course. He rubbed his forehead before pulling blankets around his waist as he stood. 

Fuck, he did it again. He slept with his ex. Again. He let out a long sigh before pulling a shot glass from his desk and pulling it closer. He grabbed a half empty whiskey bottle before pouring it until the glass was almost overfilled. He downed it quickly, watching the body in his bed shift and groan. Was that bite marks on the other's neck, too? Wow, he really did a number on him. He huffed and stretched one arm in the air as the other gripped the sheets around his waist. He needed to get clothes. 

"Morning, sunshine." He offered a half smirk. 

The other squinted as he slowly sat up in the bed. His floppy blue hair almost looked cute to Dipper if he didn't hate the guy's guts. 

"M-Morning." Will wiped his eyes and looked around the drop groggily. 

Dipper took a deep breath and looked away, willing his heart to stop its gentle throbbing in his chest. He walked to his dresser on the other side of the room, pulling open a drawer and grabbing underwear and a shirt. He glanced back to the other, who was staring out the window in confusion - of course, he probably didn't remember what happened last night. It was the life of a drunken booty call, he guessed. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and dropped the sheets before pulling his underwear on. He looked down at his own chest, full of bruises and claw marks. They really did go rough last night. He pulled the shirt over his head and grimaced at how gross he felt. He really needed a shower, but he couldn't take one while the other was still here. He looked at the clock, frowning. It was 3 in the goddamn morning. 

"You should go." Dipper snipped, looking at Will with a disinterested grimace. "Before someone realizes you're here."

"D-Dipper..."

"Wouldn't want to be outed, would you?" Dipper sneered, then sighed. He waved his hand, seeing the defeated look on Will's face. "Forget it. Just get out." 

"I-I'm..." The rest of the sentence remained unspoken. No apology would fix their past, nor would it make the situation any better. Will just obeyed, slipping out of bed and covering his own groin before grabbing his wrinkled clothes - a heap on the floor. 

"Save it." Dipper waved Will off as he walked out of the bedroom. He headed for the kitchen, looking for food good enough for a late-night snack. Once Will was gone, he'd go back to bed. 

He heard quiet footsteps behind him and, for a brief and stupid moment, he expected to be held. He turned around to see Will wringing his hands nervously - that same nervous tick that he'd always told Will he loved. Now, though, it remained unsaid. 

"I-I can...we can meet for coffee sometime if you...want to do that..."

"This isn't happening again." Dipper pointed between them. Though, they both knew it very well would happen again. If anything, it would probably happen tomorrow (or was that tonight?) because every time he said that, Will would come back. He always came back. "I'm not going to go through that shit again."

Will visibly flinched and looked down. They both knew Will was the reason things went to shit, but the shy, blue-haired man couldn't let go of Dipper. He could deny being gay, he could deny being in love, but he couldn't deny that he wouldn't let go of Dipper if his life depended on it. His fingers cracked the longer he nervously wrung them. 

"I-I'll...head home." 

"Good idea." Dipper huffed and turned around, reaching into his cabinet to pull out a bowl. He waited for the sound of the door opening, but it never came. 

He sighed and turned around to the sight of Will's eyes roaming over his body. He rolled his eyes. 

"Go home...unless you want another round for the road?" Dipper rose an eyebrow and Will's face flushed. The other shook his head and finally made his way to the door. 

"I can...transfer some money if you need some..."

"Nope." Dipper didn't know why Will always offered that, as if it were a fair compensation for his time. They both knew he didn't need the money, but Will always offered it anyway. Nice to know he was seen as a nightly prostitute to the other. 

"O-Okay." Will stood by the door awkwardly, watching Dipper pull out a box of cereal. "If you...ever need help with money or...or anything at all, you'll call me, right?"

"Not likely." 

Will looked crestfallen but Dipper was just telling the truth. Will would be the last person he called if he were in serious trouble, for more than one reason. Their connection was...not something known to others. If something happened to the other, there was no way either of them could know. Beyond that, as well, either situation would out Will and Dipper knew better than anyone that it would just cause more complications. After all, it ended their relationship.

"I...D-Dipper..." Will looked like he genuinely wanted to say something, but Dipper just pointed to the door absently.

"Go home." 

Will closed his mouth and hung his head slightly, obeying the command. When the door clicked shut, Dipper's entire body relaxed. His shoulders slouched and he sighed, releasing all the air in his lungs at once. He was exhausted - physically and mentally. Will tended to take all of his energy whenever he came - which was becoming an every night kind of thing at this point. For a guy who was so afraid of being outed, Dipper would think he'd space out his visits a little more or, you know, stop coming at all. 

He yawned and reached for the fridge, pulling it open and groaning when he realized he'd forgotten to get milk - the whole reason he'd gone out. Damn that Will. He shit the fridge and left his cereal, walking back into his bedroom to swipe pants off the floor and find some sandals for a quick trip. His phone buzzed and he sighed. Of course. He swiped it off his nightstand and brought it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I-I...Um..."

He pinched his temple before rubbing it. 

"You're n-not having...anyone over tonight, are you?" 

This was a joke. It had to be.

"I might." Dipper let his hand drop to his thigh. He could practically feel Will tense through the phone.

"I...Don't. T-Tonight. Please?" 

"Why not?"

"I'd...can I c-come over tonight?" 

There it is. 

"Fine." Dipper waved his hand, knowing full well the other would come regardless if he said no or not. "Bring pizza, though."

"I-I can do that!" Will suddenly sounded rejuvenated.

Dipper hated himself - he really, truly, hated that he allowed his stupid emotions get the better of him. He hated that his heart lurched at how happy Will sounded to come over to his place. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah. See you later." He dropped the phone denn his face and ended the call. 

He stared at his wall, taking a deep breath before looking back down at his phone. The picture of the two of them when they were dating was still his wallpaper. Ugh, he was the worst. Fuck the milk, he was just going to go back to bed. He pulled the covers up and wiggled under the sheets where Will had been, hating that it still smelled like him. That same, homey cologne that made his heart ache over wasted memories. 

God, he hated that he loved him so much. 

When he woke up again, it was well into the afternoon. The true benefit of the weekend. He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, now even more horrified with this disgusting feeling. He really should have taken a shower before he went back to bed. 

He forced himself out of bed and slowly trudged his way into the bathroom down the hall. He didn't even have to look when he heard keys to know his sister had decided to pay him a visit.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, sister dearest."

"Anytime, dear brother." She hummed from the living room. He continued to the bathroom, knowing he'd have to deal with her judgements when he got out. Maybe he could just die in the shower. That would be a wild way to go out in life. 

After turning the shower on and brushing his teeth, he slowly stepped inside, releasing a sigh of relief as hot water soaked his body. Showers were a beautiful thing. He scrubbed himself clean, not wanting to leave but knowing he'd have to deal with "The Talk" from his sister eventually. Better to get it done sooner than later. He tugged the towel around his hips after turning the shower off and stepping out, taking in a deep breath. He ran a hand through his drenched hair and opened the bathroom door to his sister smirking at him. 

"You slept with him again, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Really? Then why is he texting you about coming over tonight?"

Dippe rolled his eyes so far he was sure they'd get stuck. Truthfully, he didn't really mind his sister's intrusions because at least someone would know if he died, but it did annoy him when it came to the topic of Will. He stepped past her, careful not to slip on the water dripping from him. 

"Not gonna answer, huh?"

"Nope." 

"Are you two going to actually date this time or is he still holding onto the 'not gay' thing?"

"Let's just say he has one helluva death grip."

"Dipper." She held his name out for a beat too long. Here we go. "You can do better."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Come out with me tonight. Cancel on him. We can find you a better guy."

"Tempting, but I'm good."

She gave him a look that said it all. He put his free hand on his hip and gave her his signature glare. She only ended up smiling in response.

"What will you do when he finds a girl to attempt to settle down with? Wait for it to hit him after having two kids and a failed marriage?"

"Why do you even care?" He wouldn't do that. The second he even thought there was competition he'd be gone, love be damned. 

"Why wouldn't I?" She watched her brother huff before he walked into his room. He closed the door, leaving it cracked so he could hear his sister as he got dressed.

"When's he coming, since you already read my messages?"

"Less than an hour now."

"That's too fucking early." Dipper groaned. He slipped underwear on before pulling pants on. 

"In broad daylight even. Who knows, maybe you'll earn the 'mistakenly touched your hand'."

Dipper snorted as he pulled on a button up shirt.

"Does anyone even suspect anything since he's apparently over here so much?"

"I'm sure someone has by now." Dipper started buttoning his shirt up. "Not my problem if they do, though. That's all him."

"A great mindset." Mabel hummed. "So are you really staying here then?"

"Yep. I'm just your average masochist, you know. I live for the pain." 

He heard Mabel sigh behind the door.

"Well, that's a pity. I was hoping to go out tonight. I even found a guy you might like." 

"Oh, so that's where the whole 'find a better guy' thing came from." 

"Yep. He's, you know, out of the closet."

"Oh my, you've caught my attention." Dipper stated sarcastically. 

"I know, I know, keep your pants on." He could hear amusement in Mabel's voice as he pulled a belt out of his drawer. "He's looking for something serious, too. Not just a fling."

"Too unrealistic. He's probably a girl."

"I've already met him, you idiot." 

"Well, that's important information." 

"I have his number - he wanted me to give it to you so you two could talk."

"Oh?" Dipper slipped the belt around his waist and buckled it before opening the door. "He really is serious, huh?"

"Yep. You should tell Will to step up his game."

Dipper shook his head with a soft smile before accepting the card she held. In nice handwriting was written 'Gideon' and a series of numbers under it. He placed it on his dresser and turned back to his sister.

"Alright, I'll shoot him a text later." 

Mabel rose an eyebrow before grabbing the card and pinning it to the board above his desk.

"I'm serious, Dipper. Actually text him. He'll be better for you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper waved his hand, staring at the card for a moment before turning away. Will would definitely see that if they ended up in the bedroom again. For some reason, he didn't mind that at all and he had a feeling Mabel did that on purpose. 

"I'm gonna go then. At least text him before Will gets here. Maybe even set up a date tomorrow. He's actually excited to meet you."

"I get it, Mabel. I'll text him." Dipper smiled. 

"Alright." The girl shrugged and turned around, making her way to the door before yelling back at him. "And you owe me coffee tomorrow! Don't stay up too late!"

"I owe you nothing!"

"I expect to be the bridesmaid at your wedding!" 

Dipper laughed as the front door shut. His smiled slowly faded as realization slowly weighed on him. He was already in his later 20s, with no actual prospect for marriage. He was stuck with his ex who didn't even love him and his sleep schedule was still as bad as when he was in college. He turned back to the card on the board and frowned before opening his phone. Maybe it would do him good to change a few things in his life. 

\- Hey is this Gideon?

\- It is! Are you Dipper?

\- I am. Possibly. Or I could just be a scary stalker that got your number. 

He received a string of laughing emojis and he felt his shoulders relax slightly. This wasn't so bad. It felt awkward, sure, but it wasn't bad. He walked over to his bed before retreating to Will's side of the bed. He hated himself for it, but he loved the smell of Will. It made him remember tender nights and soft confessions - before things got complicated. Back when Will would just cuddle him and maybe love him just as he was. Things seemed better then, but he guessed it was up to him to change them now. Maybe this thing with Gideon wouldn't work out (a part of him hoped it wouldn't) and that was okay. Truthfully, he'd rather be alone than without Will and...that was horrible. 

He heard knocking on the door before it opened. Dipper groaned as he forced himself up, not wanting to be caught reminiscing in front of the other. 

"D-Dipper?"

"In here." He yawned and watched Will walk into the room with the promised pizza. Well, that was always a perk. He got free food for his crippling heartbreak and emotional turmoil. 

"H-Hi." Will smiled bashfully. 

"Hi." 

The phone in his hand vibrated and Dipper held it up to read the message from Gideon. 

\- Want to get coffee or something tomorrow? 

"Who's that?"

"Nobody that you know." Dipper stated easily as he answered.

\- Sure. 

He felt Will bristle slightly as the other walked up to see what Dipper was typing.

"T-Try me." 

"His name's Gideon."

"His?" Will was definitely bristling now. "Who's that? A c-coworker? A new friend?" 

"What's it to you?" Dipper huffed as his phone vibrated again. Will grabbed the phone from his hand, reading the messages with a scowl. Dipper snatched his phone back, glaring at the other. "The hell?"

"Why are you t-talking to other guys?"

"Again, what's it to you?"

"B-Because...because...because it's wrong!" Will growled. 

"How the hell is it wrong? I'm not cheating on you. We're not together anymore; or did you already forget you did that?" Dipper hissed. 

Will opened his mouth and then closed it. Dipper could see the muscles around his jaw clench. Dipper knew he hit a soft spot but he could care less. Will was at a loss, knowing he had nothing to say in response to that. He just knew he hated it. He hated knowing other people were trying to take Dipper away from him. Dipper was his - even if they weren't dating, Dipper was his lov-friend. Dipper was his friend and he wasn't going to share him. 

"How d-do you know he's not some - some creepy guy?" Weak. "He could kidnap you or something." 

"Doubt it. Mabel said she's met him already."

"Sh-She doesn't know if he's evil or not." Will was panicking internally. Mabel always did have a knack of finding Dipper's type to sway the other away from him. 

"I don't think so." Dipper flipped the delivery box open, looking down at the pizza with a satisfied smile at the sight of cheesy goodness. 

"A-Am I not doing enough?" Will asked after Dipper bit into his first slice. The boy rolled his eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

"What? Afraid I'll actually find someone who isn't afraid of dating me?"

Will cringed. He deserved that, he knew he did. He'd been planning on...asking Dipper out again. At some point. Maybe. It had definitely been in the back of his mind. But now it was a definite weight as the thought of Dipper going out with whoever Gideon was tomorrow plagued his mind. 

"I'll date you."

Dipper stared at him for a solid minute before breaking out into a hearty laugh. Will didn't laugh beside him, just stared at him sternly, waiting for Dipper's laugh to slowly die down. The other's expression fell into seriousness.

"You're...not joking, are you?"

"N-No." 

"It's not happening." Dipper plopped the pizza back in the box. 

"Why?"

"You're just going to break it off the second your parents start suspecting something." Dipper shrugged as if it were a simple thing. 

"Th-That's not true! I'll be different this time!" 

"What are we then? Do you actually love me?" Dipper looked at Will with cold eyes. 

"I-I..." Will swallowed, turning his attention to the ground anxiously. 

"Say you love me and we'll go back to how we were before." 

Will knew that was what had happened before. When Dipper would tell him how much he loved him and Will would always remain silent on the subject. He knew the words should tumble out of his mouth easily, they should because...he did love him, didn't he? That's why he always thought of Dipper. Why sleeping with other people - even dating other people - was never something he could do. All he thought about was when he could see Dipper next. All he wanted was to hold Dipper. All he wanted was Dipper. 

But the words hung on his tongue heavily. Dipper scoffed before rolling his eyes and leaving the room. 

"I'm getting napkins. Turn the TV on." 

Will felt defeat claw at his gut. He reluctantly moved to turn the small TV on in Dipper's room before running a hand through his hair. He'd been miserable after he'd first broke it off with Dipper. His parents had started suspecting, started questioning - started threatening. He'd dumped Dipper on their anniversary night. It took him a week before he was texting Dipper again, apologizing and begging for him to forgive his actions. They didn't get back together because he'd told Dipper he just couldn't. They'd been doing this...this strange complicated thing between them for a while. He didn't rely on his parents anymore, but the thought of them never talking to him again terrified him. But...the thought of losing Dipper scared him even more. 

Every time he was scared or lonely, Dipper was there. Every time he felt even a little aroused or lustful, it was because Dipper had done something. He'd never felt that way about anyone else - girl or boy. The nights he spent with Dipper made him feel full again. He hadn't even realized that he'd started crying until Dipper had walked back in and froze. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve but they kept coming, falling down his cheeks in searing frustration. Dipper quickly walked forward, falling to his knees in front of him to hold his thighs softly and look up at him with soft concern. 

"I-I...I...D-Dipper please..." 

"What? What do you want?" Dipper stroked his leg because he always knew how to make Will feel better and it made Will feel even worse. Dipper knew everything about him, took the time to love him, and he couldn't even spit out three stupid words back. 

"P-Please d-d-don't go tomorrow. P-Please." Will whimpered, rubbing his eyes again uselessly. He sounded absolutely pathetic. 

"Will..."

"P-Please. Please g-give me another chance. I-I'll do better. I'll take you out more. I'll - I'll buy you gifts. I won't ever break it off again. Please." Dipper watched Will with a small frown and Will felt the next sentence come before he could stop himself. "Please - Dipper you're the l-love of my life." 

Dipper's eyes widened and even Will's heart stopped when the words came out of his mouth. The tension between them was palpable as Dipper just continued to stare at him in shock. Will's heart thumped loudly in his chest and he could hear his pulse as he waited for Dipper's reaction. He had no idea what to expect - if there was anything to expect - but Dipper slowly stood up before lips crashed into his. He fell back, relief crashing into him as he wrapped his arms around the other. He'd...he'd finally said it...

And somehow...it didn't feel...wrong. It didn't feel used or like it wasn't actually how he felt. No, it was everything he wanted to say to Dipper. He kissed the other back, feeling his heart swell when Dipper's body was pressed against his own. A part of him thought about the pizza box and how he should move it, but he just pulled Dipper closer. His head was getting dizzy and when Dipper pulled away, he was panting before he pulled the boy back. He wasn't going to let him go. 

Dipper didn't know what had come over him, but those words echoed in his mind. They repeated and repeated and repeated, making him grin into his kiss with Will. He was an absolutely hopeless case, forever stuck with this boy under him. He didn't know if this was some sort of soulmate pull, but he didn't care. He shivered when warm hands slid under his shirt. 

"I love you." Dipper breathed between them before Will kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss. 

He didn't know if Will was just saying it to keep him around, putting them back into the hellish cycle they've been in for years, but he just allowed himself to enjoy the blissful moment. He arched his back when warm fingers slid up his spine. 

"I-I...I love you, too." Will sniffled, feeling silly for crying at a time like this. He leaned up and kissed Dipper again. His chest felt warm and he wanted to just say those words over and over again. He had years to make up for it.

Dipper smiled back at him, chest bubbly as he rested his forehead against Will's. That was everything he wanted to hear. That was everything he wanted. His smile just grew.

"Say it again." Dipper mumbled between them. 

"I-I...I love you." Will sniffled. "I love you so much." 

Those words continued to sink in, rattling themselves in Dipper's mind and he sighed in relief. He pulled away, propping himself up over Will.

"Took you long enough." 

"I-I'm sorry." Will nervously played with his fingers before moving them to hook into Dipper's shirt collar. "Y-You'll cancel, right? J-Just...it'll just be us now?"

Dipper slouched slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah, it'll just be us." 

"Y-You'll be my...my..."

Dipper stared down at him. 

"Yeah." He said after silence rested between them for a beat too long. "I'll be yours." 

"N-No." Will swallowed and shook his head. "M-More than that. Y-You'll be my..."

Will took a deep breath. 

"My boyfriend? Again?" 

Dipper looked down at him with a softer smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend again." Dipper leaned down and kissed Will softly.

This was where they belonged - with each other. Dipper couldn't deny it and Will couldn't hide it.


End file.
